


Are You A Princess

by Nephilim_Becca (BeccaGreenleaf)



Series: Flufftober 2019 [26]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Asking Out, F/F, First Meeting, Flufftober, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 23:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21188096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaGreenleaf/pseuds/Nephilim_Becca
Summary: Helen really needs to learn to watch where she's walking, but this lady really was beautiful!





	Are You A Princess

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my last Heline one! Hope you've enjoyed them! <3
> 
> Today's Prompt: Pet Names

"Oh my word, I'm so sorry!" Helen gasped as she offered a hand out to the young lady she had just bumped into and knocked over, her eyes wide as she helped pull the Asian looking lady to her feet, before scrambling on the floor to pick up a couple of small items that had fallen out of the women's hand. "Here," Helen said, offering them out to Aline, "I'm Helen, by the way."

"Oh," Aline paused, giving Helen a small smile, "It's nice to meet you Helen. You er… Are you a princess or anything? Because you look like you should be."

"Oh, I-" Helen stuttered out, her cheeks quickly turning red.

Aline blushed a little as she watched Helen, "sorry, that was too forward of me."

"No, not at all," Helen responded with laugh, "I'm not, but thank you for the compliment." They paused, watching each other but neither moving to head back the way they were due to. "I don't think I quite caught your name, sorry," Helen finally said as a reason to stay.

"I'm Aline," Aline bit her lip after she spoke.

"It's a pretty name," Helen smiled, putting a hand on Aline's shoulder. It didn't feel out of place there, and Aline relaxed, but didn't speak. "Are you okay?"

"Wha-? Oh, yeah I'm fine," Aline shrugged distractedly as Helen started giggling.

"I meant you're not hurt anywhere, are you?" Helen asked again, "you did just fall on the floor."

"Oh, yeah, I'm pretty sure I'm good, thanks." Aline smiled still distracted. "Hey, so, I know we just met, but, can I get your number?"

***

Aline sighed gratefully as she finally flopped onto her sofa, taking a deep relaxing breath. It had been a long day at work, and an earlier start than normal, but after meeting Helen, it all seemed worthwhile. Aline's phone pinged, an incoming text. She grinned as she fished her phone out of her pocket, eyes lighting up even more as she read the text.

_Hey, just want to check again that you're okay, I feel terrible for earlier._

She knew who the sender was, even before she'd read the name Princess that she'd saved Helen's number under in her phone. She couldn't stop herself tapping out a quick, polite, response, checking it over several times to make sure it sounded okay before pressing send.

_Hey! Thanks for checking in, but I promise you, I'm fine!_

It didn't take long for another text to come through, her phone vibrating in her hand as her smile widened, an offer she fully intended to accept.

_From: Princess  
Okay, but, maybe let me take you for a drink to make it up to you?_


End file.
